


Starry Night

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: You have been hunting with Sam and Dean for over a year when Dean surprises you by taking you to your favorite, secluded star-gazing spot, hoping to move the relationship to the next level.





	Starry Night

“Where are we going, Dean?” you asked. “It’s late and I’m tired. You shifted awkwardly in your seat, hating that you couldn’t see. It was pushing all your hunter senses into overdrive. “And when can I take off this stupid blindfold?”

“Take it easy,” he chuckled. “You’ll see soon enough. Try to be patient.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and rested your head against the Impala’s seat. “I won’t see anything with this stupid blindfold on,” you muttered under your breath.

You wondered what Dean was up to. He’d been acting strange all day, completely unlike his usual gruff, irritated self. You’d known the Winchesters for more than a year, hunting with them most of that time. You’d grown close to both brothers, even gone through a bout of being attracted to both of them. It hadn’t taken long before you realized Sam was a friend - someone you could talk to, laugh with and occasionally get drunk with, but not someone you could love. Unless it was like a brother.

Dean on the other hand, well, that was a different story. Over the last few months you’d found yourself inexplicably drawn to him, carving out time with him in any way you could - random trips for supplies, pool nights at the bar, hell, you’d even gone with him when he got his hair cut a few weeks ago. There was something about the elder Winchester that was just irresistible. It wasn’t just his good looks - that was a bonus - but rather his save the world attitude, his protective streak, his love for not only his brother but his friends as well, and even his self-deprecating manner, all combined to make you want to be with him every single minute of the day.

Unfortunately, you had no idea if he felt the same. Normally you could read Dean like an open book, but for some reason when it came to his feelings for you, you were blind. You’d tried asking Sam, but he claimed to have no idea.

Dean must have turned onto a dirt road, or maybe no road considering how jarring the current state of your travels were. He drove for several minutes, the car bouncing and bumping along. When it finally came to a stop, you reached for the blindfold.

“Nope,” Dean said, his hand on yours, stopping you. “Not yet. Give me five minutes.”

You heard the door open and close, then the same sound from the trunk. You waited impatiently, tapping your foot against the floor off the car. You were just about ready to yank off the blindfold when your door opened and Dean took your elbow, helping you from the car. He untied the blindfold and let it fall away from your eyes.

You gasped, your hand going to your mouth in an attempt to hold it in. You couldn’t believe he’d remembered. You turned to look at him.

Dean shrugged, his hand rubbing over the back of his neck in that way he had when he was nervous. “You might have mentioned how much you loved this place once or twice,” he smiled.

You shook your head, tears building in your eyes. He’d brought you to your favorite spot in the entire world, a tiny clearing of off a back road deep in Montana. The sky was so clear and so close, it felt like you could touch it. It was indescribably beautiful. You’d accidentally stumbled on this perfect stargazing spot after you’d wrapped up a chupacabra hunt several years ago and you’d come back every time you were anywhere within a hundred mile radius. You’d never brought Dean here, but somehow he’d known.

He took your hand, intertwining your fingers with his, tugging you toward the front of the Impala. Spread out on the ground was the large quilt he kept in the trunk, a couple of thermoses, a huge pillow and several blankets. Dean dropped your hand and gestured to the set up.

“Sit,” he ordered.

You followed his instructions and dropped to the ground, your head back so you could look up at the stars. Dean sat next to you, close but not quite touching. You turned to look at him.

“How’d you know about this place?” you asked. “I know I’ve mentioned it, but I didn’t think you paid attention.”

“I always pay attention when you talk,” he replied, his voice lower, gruffer than usual. “Sam helped figure out where this place was. I wanted to bring you someplace special to you.”

“Why?” you whispered.

“Because, um…I…see, lately I’ve been…well, you know, feeling differently toward you,” he stammered. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “I hate talking about this stuff,” he grumbled.

You took his hand in yours. “So do I,” you smiled.

A smile spread across Dean’s face. He moved closer to you, just a few inches, until his leg was touching yours. He slid his arm around your waist and brushed a soft kiss over your lips.

You sighed and pressed yourself to his side. “So you did all this for me to tell me -?”

“Yeah,” he interrupted, nodding.

You shivered, not sure if it was because of the cool Montana air or because of the realization that Dean had feelings for you, too. “Thank you,” you said. You kissed the corner of his mouth.

Dean laid one of extra blankets over your lap, then he pulled you down next to him, your head on his shoulder, his arm around you. You were both quiet, gazing up at the millions of stars overhead.

You felt Dean press a kiss to your temple. “You’re welcome,” he whispered.


End file.
